User talk:Ray422
Episode Category As a reminder, the Infobox episode Template adds Categories automatically so you do not have to add them. Chimera-gui (talk) 20:31, July 19, 2013 (UTC) :Oh ok thats why I was wondering why it showed up before I added it Ray422 (talk) 22:24, July 19, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 Kai/DM Versions I'm a bit fussy on the wordings for these, but for good reason. Both you and RapidsLurker15 have been doing a lot of them, so I have to watch them. Usually, I had no problems with any of yours, until today's. A lot of them say "This card is a copy of NAME", when there is obviously a lot of differences between the card, and they aren't a copy. The Bolshack to Bolshack would be a copy, but something like "Starwing" and are definitely not. In that case, they would just be sharing artwork. Yami Michael 23:56, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :Sun-Stalk Seed and are a copy though, with only the name/flavor being different. They work the exact same. Yami Michael 23:58, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah I was about to say we should put same images instead of the name since when I read the first part of your message. Yeah that is most certainly true most of the characters DEFINITELY don't have the same name. I'll see to it that the pages are changed to artwork instead of copies. Thanks for informing me of the mistakes, I really appreciate it. Did you fix all the pages? Sorry for my mistakes. Ray422 (talk) 01:09, July 26, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 :::You still seem to be doing it. Venom Worm in Kaijudo is not close to being the same card in DM, and many others. Unless the card is the exact same (other than name/flavor) then it isn't a copy. Fear Fang or the early Sun-Stalk Seed example is the best example for this. Venom Worm is just the same name/artwork. Yami Michael 00:51, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::I understand. I'll fix my mistakes form now on. Thank you. Ray422 (talk) 01:42, July 27, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 Kai/DM Versions 2 While I appreciate the DMWiki trivia pages you and Rapids do, there is a small problem later on. If a card trivia on this wiki says that a DM card is using its artwork...the card trivia on the other wiki should be saying the same. Basically, the cards should be linking to each other. Trivia for both wikis. Otherwise, later on, a lot of it is missing. I really need to get back to finishing User:Yami Michael/DM+Kaijudo. Yami Michael 02:48, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah. I'm really sorry about that. Rest assured I'll add the trivia on the other wiki as well from now on. Ray422 (talk) 15:25, August 29, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 Expanding Pages If you want to expand pages though, there are Location pages that need expansion. Chimera-gui (talk) 19:54, August 4, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks! Ray422 (talk) 20:06, August 4, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 ::Anytime Firebreather628 (talk) 00:18, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Request I know you want to help but please don't upload anymore card images. If you want to create/update card pages for the images that have already been uploaded though that's fine. Chimera-gui (talk) 20:47, October 30, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah I realized it after adding the Reviled. Don't worry I wont add anymore other than the info Ray422 (talk) 20:48, October 30, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 ::Thank you. Chimera-gui (talk) 20:56, October 30, 2013 (UTC) :::No problem. Ray422 (talk) 21:13, October 30, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 Artwork I love the artwork pics, how and where did you find them? --Kyurem147 (talk) 19:14, November 2, 2013 (UTC) :Some of the artwork are from the kaijudo goodie packages and some are from a lost ancient website which I've forgotten. Ray422 (talk) 19:57, November 2, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 Corrupted Stalker Sphere Really, the corrupted stalker sphere is a new creature because of the new race and the completely new look, the only thing that is like the uncorrupted stalker sphere is the round shape. Cdog333 (talk) 00:05, November 4, 2013 (UTC) :It is NOT a new creature it is something me and chimera both agree on. It's just been upgraded by the Choten doesn't mean it's a totally different creature just, a upgraded version so no it's not. For example if a creature evolves does it mean that it's a new creature no. Ray422 (talk) 00:16, November 4, 2013 (UTC) :Some creatures gained Civilizations and/or races but they are still the same otherwise see:Panopter, and Impalicus. Chimera-gui (talk) 03:05, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Favor I'd like you to upload a better image for the Cloak of Dark Illusion if you can. Chimera-gui (talk) 20:38, November 16, 2013 (UTC) :I know what you mean, I was thinking the same thing there are definitely some good shots of it the new episode. I'll try and add it. Ray422 (talk) 20:41, November 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Thank you. Chimera-gui (talk) 21:12, November 16, 2013 (UTC) :::No problem and one more thing Firebreather keeps on deleting all the comments. Ray422 (talk) 21:16, November 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::I'm well aware and have given him a warning that if he does again I will punish him. Chimera-gui (talk) 21:18, November 16, 2013 (UTC) :::::Thank You!. Ray422 (talk) 21:19, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Image Issue Just so you know, the images you've uploaded have all asked what should they be opened with when I click the See full size image option. You may want to look into that because that's not something that should happen. Chimera-gui (talk) 23:36, November 23, 2013 (UTC) :I'll try and re upload them. Ray422 (talk) 00:24, November 24, 2013 (UTC) ::For future reference if the wiki image seems is too big compared to the size of the file you saved, that means something went wrong. Chimera-gui (talk) 01:49, November 26, 2013 (UTC) :::ok. Ray422 (talk) 02:34, November 29, 2013 (UTC)‎ ::::Do you mind explaining how you save an upload images? I've noticed that this has been occurring on other wikis you contribute to and I want to get to the bottom of this so I don't have to keep re-uploading images you uploaded and I imagine that other admin will want this sorted out as well. Chimera-gui (talk) 20:58, November 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::I snip the image and save it to my computer and then upload it. Ray422 (talk) 21:08, November 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Are you saving them using Paint or Photoshop? Chimera-gui (talk) 21:36, November 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::My library in pictures. Ray422 (talk) 21:49, November 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I meant are you putting them in Paint or Photoshop and saving them there? I don't save anything onto my computer, I use a flash drive instead. Chimera-gui (talk) 22:25, November 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::I'll try saving them to paint and then upload them and the thing is I don't use flash drives but dropbox instead. Ray422 (talk) 22:41, November 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Alright, though I suggest having a flash stick just in case. Chimera-gui (talk) 23:39, November 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Ok. ::::::::::Chimera I found the problem. it's because I use firefox 25, so until wikia fixes the bug. I'll be using opera and chrome so it doesn't happen anymore. Ray422 (talk) 18:35, November 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::That can't be right since I use the latest version of Firefox and have never had that issue. Have you been keeping Firefox up-to-date at all. Chimera-gui (talk) 18:51, November 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::I have. I asked wikia for help this was their response "Are you using Firefox (specifically, Firefox 25)? If so, this is a known bug that our engineers are working on. If you're using another browser, or an older version, can you let me know? Thanks!" Ray422 (talk) 20:15, November 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::Yeah when I use opera or chrome it doesn't ask what I should open with, it comes up directly. Ray422 (talk) 18:33, December 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Well it asked me when clicked it. Chimera-gui (talk) 19:07, December 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::On firefox if you click it it asks you though. If you have chrome or any other browsers, use one of them and come to wiki and click the picture it'll show up directly instead of asking you. Ray422 (talk) 20:04, December 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Except the images I've uploaded have never asked that. Chimera-gui (talk) 20:36, December 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::I really don't know why that happens. I'll try using a flash drive and see what happens. Ray422 (talk) 20:44, December 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::It may just be your computer since it's still happening. You may want to consider not uploading images altogether until whatever is causing this is fixed. Chimera-gui (talk) 22:25, December 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Ok. RE Kaiju Combat is not based on Pacific Rim. And yeah maybe having affiliate wikis about games were one of the companies sue another isn't a good idea but it gives some more relatable history. Bioniclezilla76 (Talk) 21:23, December 2, 2013 (UTC) I understand that, thank you for informing us though. Ray422 (talk) 22:47, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Image Request Could you please upload an image of the the visual display the Choten showed the trio in Bargain? Chimera-gui (talk) 03:54, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Sure no prob. Ray422 (talk) 20:43, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Example Like this. Chimera-gui (talk) 16:04, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :Is it that the messages go straight down. Without having the need to put this. :: ::No, I meant when you get a notice that someone edited your talk page. Chimera-gui (talk) 22:44, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh yeah I saw that. Ray422 (talk) How im geting the feeling that you dont like me.Firebreather628 (talk) 00:53, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :How? I've got no issues. Ray422 (talk) 01:13, January 3, 2014 (UTC) ::For one you delete my pictures and replace them with your version especially these: Nature Mystic.png File:The Five Mystics.png Firebreather628 (talk) 23:54, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :::I don't want to sound rude, but your images were of low quality. So I replaced them with higher quality ones, and the fact you images were named wrongly and the type of image it was. Ray422 (talk) 00:48, January 4, 2014 (UTC) :::Firebreather, the preferred image format for the wiki is png with the higher the quality being better. Chimera-gui (talk) 00:52, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hi there! MjSamiSDGForce (talk) 08:48, February 9, 2014 (UTC) MjSamiSDGForce (talk) 02:50, February 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Hello. Ray422 (talk) 18:53, February 9, 2014 (UTC) The hell? Telanar is not a Corrupted and what was with the +36.9-? Chimera-gui (talk) 22:29, February 19, 2014 (UTC) I have no idea, might've been an editing error. SORRY for the mistakes. I was editing with visual editor and got kinda meesed up. Ray422 (talk) 23:23, February 19, 2014 (UTC)